Brothers til the end
by naomi-the-space-ace
Summary: Taking place during 'War Over The Youngest', Todomatsu decided to get to know his new brothers a little better. Co-written by Toshiro987
1. Piano Lesson

Todomatsu slowly blinked as he started to wake up. Yawning, he sat up and stretched his arms out. Letting his arms plop back down onto the mattress, he gently stretched out his wings, letting them breathe and letting the feather puff out.

Looking around the room, he noticed that he was by himself.

"That's strange…" He said to himself. "Beelzebub nii-san was with me last night. Where did he go?"

Pushing the blanket off of himself, Todomatsu got up out of bed and walked over to the door. Opening it, he began walking down the hallway.

Looking back and forth at the doors that littered the hallway, he was unsure of which belonged to Beelzebub. Continuing down the hall, Todomatsu came up towards the stairs that led down to the foyer, kitchen and shared office. Wanting to check all the rooms, he continued onwards.

Venturing into the east wing made him uneasy, he never went this way before and felt like he was invading their privacy. Seeing the door at the very end left open made him curious though. Walking over to the room, Todomatsu peered inside it. The room was fairly large and empty excluding the dark blue grand piano in the middle of it.

Todomatsu's eyes widened once he saw the instrument. It wasn't like he's never seen one before, he used to take piano lessons in high school after all, but he was unaware that they even had one in their home. As he entered the room; Totty walked over to the piano and gently put his hands on the keys. Totty quickly glanced around the room to make sure no one was truly in here with him. Once he finished, a wobbly smile spread on his face. He moved to sat down on the bench that was in front of the piano keys. Relaxing his hands, Todomatsu began to play.

Soft music filled the room as Todomatsu moved his hands along the keys, glad that he memorized the music notes. The smile on his face soon felt more relaxed as he continued playing.

'I wish the others were here to listen to me play…' He thought as he reached the end of the song.

"That was lovely." Todomatsu jumped, startled by Beelzebub's sudden appearance.

"B-Beelzebub nii-san! Y-You scared me!" Totty yelled, picking himself back up. Beelzebub chuckled, walking over to Todomatsu and helped him up.

"I do apologize for spooking you, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to interrupt you playing." He smiled. Todomatsu blinked, unsure of how to respond.

"I-I uh…"

"What was the name of the song you just played?"

Todomatsu felt the feathers on his wings puff up from how nervous he felt. "I-It's called….'It's Raining Somewhere Else'…" He whispered, not understanding why he was so cautious.

Beelzebub ruffled Todomatsu's hair, "How would you like to hear me play? To help ease your mind."

Todomatsu quickly nodded. Beelzebub let out a small laugh and sat himself on the bench.

Beelzebub gently inhaled and then exhaled. He placed his hands on the keys and started to play.

Suddenly, the room dimmed and…small lights that resembled stars started to appear around the room. As the music began to slightly pick up, the lights also shined brighter as well.

Speechless, Todomatsu watched as Beelzebub continued to play his song. Soon the room looked almost identical to the night sky and Todomatsu was amazed. He couldn't help himself and his tail started wagging in excitement.

He didn't see Beelzebub's smile directed as his as he looked around the room at the makeshift stars.

The song started to reach the end and the music softly faded out. The stars started fade and the room was once again filled with natural light.

The second that Beelzebub stood up from the bench, Todomatsu tackled him into a hug.

"That was so incredible, nii-san!" He cheered, a large smile on his face. Beelzebub smiled and placed a small kiss on Totty's forehead.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Can you teach me how to play it?"

Beelzebub blinked, surprised at Todomatsu's sudden request. "Eh?"

"It was such a beautiful song and the way that the room changed to fit the mood was incredible! Can you please teach me?" He pleaded.

"I-It's kind of an advanced piece…"

"I'm a fast learner!"

Beelzebub couldn't help but chuckle as his brother's enthusiasm. "Alright…But first, breakfast."

Todomatsu pouted as Beelzebub pulled him out of the room and down into the kitchen.


	2. A quiet place to read

Todomatsu smiled as he left the piano room, enthusiastic that he managed to learn a new piece. Beelzebub wasn't strict like his teacher in high school, which he was thankful for.

Lucifer looked up at Todomatsu from the bottom of the staircase. "Hey, Todomatsu!"

Todomatsu stopped what he was doing and looked down. "Hi Lucifer nii-san!" He waved at him, his smile growing wider.

Lucifer had a cautious grin on his face, "Could you ask Belphegor to help me in the office? I need help with some papers."

Todomatsu nodded, "Okay, nii-san!"

"Thanks!"

With his tail wagging, Totty made his way over to Belphegor's bedroom (after breakfast, everyone was kind enough to show them their bedrooms in cases of emergency). Knocking on the door, there was no response. Tilting his head in confusion, because Belphegor should definitely be in his room. Testing the doorknob, Totty found that it was unlocked. After excusing himself, he entered.

Todomatsu looked around the room, curious as to see what it looked like. The walls were painted with a seafoam green color, aside from the ceiling. The ceiling was painted a darker green color, something akin to leaves, Todomatsu assumed. Across the room stood a tall armoire, a bookshelf on the left and a desk on the right. On the right, next to the door, sat Belphegor's bed. On the left was another door, except the door was wide open. Curious as to why the door was open, Todomatsu walked over to it.

Totty stood in awe at how massive the room was. It was a giant library, with at least three levels full of nothing but books. Todomatsu ventured into the room, surprised to see something this incredible. Walking up to the closest bookshelf, Todomatsu began skimming through the various titles, completely forgetting about Belphegor.

As he continued down the shelves, Todomatsu accidentally bumped into something; or someone, to be more precise. Looking over, Totty noticed Belphegor standing beside him trying to put a book back on the shelf.

"Ah, Belphegor nii-san! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Todomatsu apologized.

Belphegor let out a small laugh and shook his head, "It's quite alright, Todomatsu. You were just browsing through the books and weren't aware of your surroundings. I'm a lot like that, myself."

Todomatsu smiled, "Oh! Before I forget, Lucifer nii-san said he needs your help with paperwork."

Belphegor whined and repositioned his glasses, "Ugh, fine. I'll go see what the baby needs." He stomped over to the door that led to his room. He turned back towards Todomatsu, "You're free to continue browsing through the books if you'd like." He smiled and left.

Todomatsu let out a small giggle. He then stopped, looking at the floor as his tail drooped.

"They kinda fight like…Osomatsu nii-san and Choromatsu nii-san…" He whispered to himself. He immediately shook his head, trying to rid himself of depressing thoughts. "Belphegor nii-san said I can look around, and that's just what I'll do!"

Todomatsu immediately started looking through the shelves again, trying to find any books that looked interesting.

After a few minutes and wandering around the enormous room, Totty found a couple of chairs with small tables next to them. With a couple of books in his hands, he sat down on the closest chair he could find, placed the books on the table and picked one up from his pile.

The book he picked up was a murder mystery. Todomatsu wasn't sure why he picked it up, but he chalked it up to curiosity. Unfortunately, he gets frightened easily so reading this book won't be easy. Sighing to himself, he opened the book up and began to read.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he managed to make it through half-way of the book. Glancing around the room, Todomatsu tried to find a clock, only to find none. Grumbling, he went back to reading.

* * *

It wasn't long until he finished the book. It was a good read, albeit a bit frightening at moments. Shuddering at remembers bits from certain chapters, Todomatsu put the book back onto the table and picked up the second book.

Blinking in surprise, Totty stared at the cover of the next book. "Did I really pick this one out..?" He asked himself, staring at the childish cover.

It was a book about fairy tales, a book you'd read a child to bed.

"Come to think of it, why would Belphegor nii-san have something like this in here?"

Shrugging, Todomatsu placed the book back onto the table and picked up the third one from his pile. A romance story but the looks of the roses on the cover and the couple. "This looks like something Karamatsu nii-san would read." He snorted as he began reading.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Belphegor finally returned to his library.

"Todomatsu, it's dinne—" He announced, only to pause.

Belphegor started at Todomatsu. He was fast asleep; his wings curled around himself like a makeshift blanket. Smiling and letting out a quiet chuckle, Belphegor walked over to him and gently shook him awake.

"Todomatsu…c'mon, wake up." He whispered.

Totty let out a tiny snort as he came to, his wings slowly unwrapping themselves. Rubbing his eyes, Todomatsu looked up at who woke him up. "Ah…hi nii-san…sorry for falling asleep in your library…" He muttered, still half asleep.

"It's fine. It's dinnertime though…but you seem pretty tired. Do you want to go back to bed?"

Todomatsu shook his head. He stood up from the chair and stretched. Walking, however, proved to be difficult. He tripped over himself, but thankfully Belphegor managed to catch him.

"Looks like I get to carry you." He laughed.

Todomatsu let out a small giggle as Belphegor picked him up in his arms, bridal style. He wrapped his arms around Belphegor's neck and nuzzled his head against his cheek.

"Much comfier than the chair."

Belphegor snorted and pretended not to notice Todomatsu's tail wrapping around his arm.


End file.
